


All In My Head

by Wosotrash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wosotrash/pseuds/Wosotrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the anon who asked for a song fix to Fifth Harmony's "All In My Head". Not sure if this is what you were looking for but I tried lol. Hope y'all enjoy!</p><p>p.s. The song sounded smutty as hell so that's what you're getting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In My Head

_Flex, time to impress_  
_Come and climb in my bed_  
_Don't be shy, do your thing_  
_It's all in my head_

Tobin quietly pushed open the door to her apartment and kicked off her sneakers. She was covered in sweat from her morning run and wanted to get in a shower before Christen woke up. She padded into her bedroom to grab some clothes, careful not to wake the sleeping figure in her bed. Tobin hopped into the shower and let the hot water stream over her body. She loved these moments where she could just be at peace, away from all the prying eyes and vicious spectators. 20 minutes later, she stepped out of the steaming bathroom, her damp hair wrapped in a towel. Tobin started to make her way to the kitchen, thinking that she would have breakfast ready for when Christen woke up. She knew that the forward had had a long day in the studio the day before and thought it would be nice to treat her girlfriend. However, as she entered the living room, she quickly realized that that would not be possible, as she was accosted by the sight of her girlfriend's scantily-clad figure. 

When Christen woke up, she found herself all alone in Tobin's bed. She had a moment of panic before she heard the shower running in the bathroom across the hall. Christen sighed and pulled off the covers, hopping out of bed. She threw on a sports bra and Nike pros, grabbed her yoga mat from the corner of the room, and walked out to the living room.

Her girlfriend's hobo lifestyle often posed challenges for Christen, especially when Tobin thought that a bed counted as a mattress on the floor. However, the lack of furniture did come in handy when Christen wanted to do her yoga as she was able to easily spread out her mat on the bare living room floor. Christen began her routine, starting with warrior pose and quickly progressing to harder moves. She was so calm and focused that she didn't notice the water shut off in the bathroom. As she went into downward dog, she peered between her legs only to find the one and only Tobin Heath, grinning and leaning against the door frame, staring at her. Or, staring at her ass, to be more precise. 

Christen stood up and cleared her throat, shaking Tobin out of her daydream. The goofy smile quickly melted into embarrassment that she had been caught. Tobin could feel her cheeks heating up, and she cast her eyes downward, unable to meet the piercing green ones of the woman in front of her. Ten months and Tobin still got her breath taken away every time she saw how hot her girlfriend was. 

"We're you just staring at my ass?" Christen asked playfully. 

"No!" Tobin said defensively. 

Christen just stood with her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised and a smirk gracing her lips. 

"Well, maybe," Tobin mumbled, quite this time, once again lowering her head and scratching the back of her neck. "I can't help it though! You know how much I like to watch you do yoga!"

It was true; Tobin loved watching Christen do her yoga routine. It was partly because she could tell that it was something Christen felt very passionately about. It was like watching at artist at work. But Tobin mostly loved it for the fact that she got to stare unabashedly at Christen's body. She got to admire Christen's long, toned legs, her strong arms, and her defined stomach muscles. 

Christen just pulled Tobin into a hug, burying her head in the crook of the older girl's shoulder and humming her response into the midfielder's tan skin. 

Tobin placed a kiss on the brunette's head. "Mmm, good morning, Babe. How'd you sleep?"

"Good. I can't remember the last time I slept this late," Christen said, pulling back so that she could look at Tobin's face. 

Tobin smiled, and Christen admired the way her chocolate-brown eyes crinkled at the sides. She leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Tobin's lips. Christen was about to pull away, but Tobin had other plans. 

_Curtains like waves closing in all around us_  
_Dimming the lights just so that they don't blind us_  
_So tongue-in-cheek when we're laying on roses_  
_But you're touching my skin and you're leaving me hopeless_

Tobin suddenly picked up Christen, who squeaked out a surprised "oh". She instinctively wrapped her legs around Tobin's waist, who leaned in to kiss Christen, this time with purpose. All thoughts of breakfast were lost as their mouths clashed, Tobin taking Christen's bottom lip between her teeth. Christen let out a moan, and Tobin took the opportunity to slide her tongue into Christen's open mouth. As their tongues fought for dominance, their hands roamed each other's bodies, brushing over hot skin and taut muscles. 

Tobin began walking them back towards the bedroom as Christen unraveled the towel from her hair, letting it drop to the floor. Tobin continued towards her bed until she felt her knees hit the edge, at which point she gently laid Christen down on the mattress. Tobin crawled on top of Christen, her damp hair falling in loose strands around her face. In the dim light filtering through the shades, Tobin could see that Christen's eyes were dark with lust and her chest was rising and falling rapidly. 

"You're so beautiful," Tobin breathed, brushing a stray strand of hair out of Christen's face. 

In response, Christen simply smiled, grabbing a fistful of Tobin's t-shirt and pulling her in for another kiss. Soon, Tobin's mouth began to move away from Christen's lips. She kissed along Christen's cheekbones to her ear, gently nibbling on her earlobe to elicit a soft moan. Tobin then began to travel south, licking and nipping along Christen's strong jawline. Hums and moans vibrated Tobin's lips as she kissed down Christen's neck. Press, at this point, had her head thrown back into the pillows, allowing Tobin easier access to do her work. 

Meanwhile, Tobin's hands were roaming across the large expanses of exposed caramel skin. Her long fingers swept across Christen's stomach, tracing the outline of every ab. When Tobin's hands ghosted over her sports bra, Christen let out a whimper. She was like putty under Tobin's heated touch, squirming and aching for more. 

Tobin placed her leg in between Christen's, pressing her thigh into Christen's center, allowing her some friction, while her mouth worked its way down Christen's body. With the amount that Tobin had been biting and sucking, Christen knew that she was going to be left black and blue. But in the moment, she couldn't find it in herself to care. It felt too good. Christen attempted to buck her hips into Tobin's leg, searching for some release, but Tobin held her steady, her hands now massaging Christen's breast through her bra. The forward arched her back, pressing her chest into Tobin's eager hands. Eventually it became too much for Christen, who removed her hands from where they were tangled in Tobin's hair to pull her bra up and over her head. 

From above, Tobin just smirked at her and raised her eyebrows, saying, "A little anxious are we, Press?"

"Just touch me please," Christen whispered, a hint of exasperation in her voice. She dragged one of Tobin's hand to palm her breast, sighing at the contact. This action only caused Tobin's grin to widen, but the younger girl was too far gone to care. 

The midfielder set about massaging Christen's breast with one hand while she used her mouth to manipulate the other. She rolled Christen's nipple between her fingers, feeling the nub grow impossibly hard at her touch. She used her mouth to nip at the top of Christen's other breast before soothing the bite with her tongue. Tobin's mouth moved ever inward, finally wrapping around Christen's other nipple. She swirled her tongue around one sensitive peak while lightly flicking the other, overwhelming all of Christen's senses. 

_I wanna feel you un—feel you under my body_

At this point, the amount of heat building in Christen's stomach was almost unbearable. She could feel her wetness pooling in her shorts, and something needed to be done about it. Immediately. "Tobs," she whined breathlessly. 

"What, baby?" Tobin asked, reluctantly detaching her lips from her girlfriend's chest. Tobin looked up and was met with hooded eyes. She knew exactly what she was doing to her girlfriend, and she absolutely loved it. She relished the feeling of having her girlfriend under her, naked and squirming, begging for release. 

"I need you," came the ragged whisper from the forward's lips, as her hand guided Tobin's down towards her shorts. To say Tobin was surprised when her hand reached its destination would be an understatement. The sheer amount of heat radiating from Christen's core rendered Tobin speechless. As she cupped Christen's center, the forward bucked her hips, searching for some much needed friction. The older girl sat back, smirking and taking pleasure at the sight of the girl beneath her. Tobin straddled Christen's legs and bent down to place a kiss below Christen's navel. She hooked her fingers around the waistband of the other girl's compression shorts and began to drag them down Christen's long legs tantalizingly slow, making sure to scrape her nails across the tan skin and causing Christen to shiver. 

Tobin looked up, past her girlfriend's glistening center, to her gorgeous face, scrunched up in baited tension. Tobin began placing light kisses up Christen's leg, but when she reached the apex of her thighs, she skipped over where her girlfriend needed her the most and proceeded to make her way back down the other leg. 

Christen could feel her girlfriend smirking into her leg, and she wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile right off her face, but at the moment, she could barely control her body. Christen had a love/hate relationship with the fact that Tobin loved to tease her. On one hand, it was pure agony but it felt some much better in the end. Currently, Christen had one hand tightly gripping the sheets while the other squeezed her breast. She was about to take care of herself when she felt Tobin's tongue, strong and flat, make contact with her center. It took everything in her not to scream, instead letting a jumble of curse words fall from her mouth. 

Tobin took pleasure in the fact that she was able to elicit such strong reaction from her girlfriend; she considered herself somewhat of an artist in bed. Having just gotten back from a three week camp with the national team, Tobin knew that she had to make this time special, and she planned to take as long as possible. 

_Flex, time to impress_  
_Come and climb in my bed_  
_Don't be shy, do your thing_  
_It's all in my head_

Tobin placed her strong hands on Christen's toned thighs, spreading the other girl's legs to make more room for her to do her work. Tobin began by swirling her tongue around Christen's entrance, savoring the taste of the juices that had already started dripping down the forward's thighs. 

"Uhhh, Tobs, yes! God, please...." Christen moaned, lifting her hips off the bed and into Tobin's face. 

The older girl simply hummed into Christen's center before licking up from her entrance to her clit, causing the girl beneath her to moan louder. 

Christen squeezed her eye's shut, muttering "I hate you" through gritted teeth. 

"I can stop," Tobin suggested, and Christen gasped, eyes flying open at the sudden loss of contact. 

She glared down at the face of the grinning girl between her legs. "Don't you dare," she warned, tangling her hand in Tobin's damp hair and attempting to pull her back to her body. However, Tobin resisted. It wasn't going to be that easy. 

"Tell me what you want, baby," Tobin said, her hot breath hitting Christen's clit and causing the girl to squirm. 

"I need..." Christen started, but her ability to form coherent sentences had long abandoned her. Instead, Christen trailed her hand down her body to run a finger through her wet fold, sighing and melting back into the bed. 

For a moment, Tobin was mesmerized by the events unfolding before her, licking her lips and squeezing her legs together in arousal. Christen's moans shook Tobin out of her reverie, and her hand shot up to grab Christen's wrist, stilling the forward's movements. Tobin placed one last kiss to Christen's center before delving her tongue into her slick entrance. Her hand moved to run circles around Christen's clit, stimulating all of her senses. 

The younger woman was on cloud nine, and at this point, she knew she was going to last long. Her breaths were already coming rapidly and erratically, and she could feel her walls tightening around Tobin's stiff tongue. She almost screamed when Tobin's tongue left its spot to flick over Christen's clit, but it was soon replaced by two long, slender fingers. Tobin sucked the sensitive nub into her mouth while slamming her fingers inside the forward, curling them to hit at just the right spot. Before she knew it, Christen was falling over the edge, screaming Tobin's name at climax. Tobin continued to pump her fingers into her girlfriend and draw lazy circles around her clit with her tongue, occasionally lapping at the juices coating Christen's center. When Christen regained control of her body, she reached down to stop Tobin's motions, her body still too sensitive from her orgasm. 

"Hi Baby," Tobin whispered, crawling up the bed to press a wet kiss to the corner of Christen's mouth. She wiped a strand of hair out of Christen's face to peer into her dark green eyes. "How was that?" She asked confidently, clearly proud of her reactions. 

"Eh, I've had better," Christen replied, attempting to downplay the force of her latest orgasm. 

Tobin playfully slapped her on the shoulder. "Shut up! You loved it!" she smirked. 

"Mmmm," Christen hummed her agreement. "Where did that come from?"

"You know how much I love watching you do yoga, the way your muscles flex," Tobin said as she traced lines on Christen's stomach. 

"So when I feel like someone's watching me while doing yoga, it's not all in my head?"

"Nope," Tobin smiled, "it's definitely me watching you."

"Oh, my biggest fan!" Christen giggled. "Well, I have a present for you, but you're gonna have to take off your clothes."

Breakfast had been long forgotten, and by the time the two got about their day, it was almost time for lunch.


End file.
